A New Place to Call Home
by DeadfangtheWanderer
Summary: Gabu and Mei, after being transported to Britain on a search for a peaceful home, come across the famed abbey of Redwall.


Neither of them had seen this land before.

Yet what was it that was so familiar to them? Maybe it was the smell of fresh grass wafting from all directions. Maybe it was the rolling hills leading into the wooded forest. Whatever it was, it was calling them; their possible new home, where they currently found themselves on their journey for acceptance.

They had only just arrived. The ship that had brought them there was long gone, back to their home in Japan. True, they would miss their home in the Sawasawa Mountains; but if coming here meant a chance at a peaceful life, then they were willing to take the chance. If they were to stay friends back at home, then they would surely be shunned further. And neither of them could handle that any more. The wolves pratically labeled Gabu an outcast, for if he wasn't able to hunt with them, then what was the point in letting him stay? And Mei became feared by the other goats, who accused him of being a sort of wolf-tamer armed with dark powers.

So they had to find a new place to go.

It was actually quite easy to get there, as all they had to do was board a boat. The humans even let them. Neither Gabu nor Mei knew why they were allowed, with one of them being a large and quite intimidating wolf, but they somehow got on without any conflicts. They initially weren't even sure where the boat was headed. They just let it take them with it, wherever it was going. For them, it was all a part of the adventure.

But here they were, in a place unknown, thought they were able to catch what the humans called it. They called it Britain.

And as they stood there, pressed against eachother, they wondered where this new land would take them.

* * *

"Hey, Gabu! Look, I found something!" Mei called out, pointing ahead of them.  
"What is it, Mei? Where...ohhh..." Gabu said, trailing off. "What is that place?"  
"It's some sort of redstone building. Should we approach it?"  
"I dunno, Mei...we don't want to scare off the natives..."  
"I don't think I will. You might, though."  
"True..." Gabu mumbled. Sometimes, he hated being a wolf. This whole situation would have never happened if he was born as another creature.

Suddenly, a beast unfamiliar to them burst out from the bushes.

"Who goes there?" the creature asked.

Mei jumped back, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Say...mind me asking...what kind of a creature are you?"

The other creature eyed him curiously, looking him over, then gave a short, barking laugh. "I'm an otter, of course. My name's Skipper Felin. I can tell you're not from here, so I can show you around, if you want. as long as you're not vermin." He said, laughing once again. Then he looked behind Mei, and his face fell with shock.  
_"What in Hellgates is that?" _he asked incrediously. Mei noticed him pulling out a loaded slingshot.

Gabu shrank back into the bushes.

"Oh, that's just Gabu. Don't worry, he won't hurt you. He 's my friend. Right, Gabu?" Mei said, calling behind him.

Gabu tediously tiptoed out of the bushes, smiling nervously. "Oh yeah, I won't hurt you."

Skipper eyed him suspiciously, drawing back his slingshot but not unloading it. "Very well. Be careful around here, though. Dogs like you very rarely come anywhere near these parts, and when they do, it often causes a commotion. Make sure everybeast knows you're no trouble."  
"Okay." Gabu said, with a slighty wearied tone.

* * *

As they walked out across the fields towards the redstone building, Mei gave the otter a closer look. Mei had heard of otters, but had never actually seen one. Slick, waterproof fur, webbed feet, thin bodies. Mei found it quite intriuguing.

"And here we are, Redwall Abbey, the gem of Mossflower. I'll let you in, just give it a second." Skipper then looked up to the battlements of the Abbey. _"Redwaaaallll!" _he shouted. Immediately, a rush of sound came from inside the building.

"Who's there, Skipper Fe-" began a small mousemaid atop the battlements, who stopped when she saw the looming figure of Gabu. She began to run, but the Skipper stopped her.  
"No need to fear, young missus'! These here are goodbeasts!"

The mousmaid looked downward uncertaintly, but called for the gates to be opened.

"And here we are!" Skipper shouted.

Both Gabu and Mei gasped. They had never seen a place like this, never seen creatures that looked so strange to them, never seen a building housing only animals and no humans. It confused them and intriuged them. The Skipper lead them inside, helping Gabu to fit through the stone entrance. Inside sprawled all sorts of creatures; squirrels, mice, moles, hedgehogs, and the sorts. Most of them were unfamiliar to Gabu and Mei, for the most part.

"Who are these fair travellers who come to Redwall?" asked a voice below them.

Standing there was a pale orange dormouse, dressed in a velvet red habit. His features were worn, yet there was still a sort of childish air about him.

"This is Abbot Gregory, Gabu and Mei. He's the leader of our order, and the one who's instruction you'll be following." Skipper said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, well I wouldn't say _that."_ the Abbot said with a chuckle. "Well my friends, before the dibbuns come in and start oggling you, will you please tell me what it is you require?"  
Mei shrugged shyly.  
"Well, actually, Father Gregory," Mei said, "We were wondering if maybe we could stay here. At least for a little while, if you don't mind."  
"Oh, of course you can stay! Redwall is open to every beast, as you will soon learn. However, I might have to make special adjustments for your wolf friend here. Our beds are surely not big enough to fit one with such a large stature as yourself. And also, we might have to make some changes with meals, as you might have to go hunting for yourself. Though, you have to promise me one thing, Gabu: that you will not feast upon any goodbeasts. That means anybeast here at Redwall or in the forest. I'll talk to you more about that later, but for now, I'd like to give you a show around Redwall. "  
Gabu and Mei smiled at eachother.  
"Of course, Father." Mei said.

* * *

It was night. Gabu and Mei sat together on the battlements of their new home, admiring the view from the top of Redwall Abbey.

"How do you like this place, Gabu? I like it quite well, though it may be a little different being inside most of the time." Mei said.  
"Well, we don't necessarily have to stay inside all the time. We could go out into Mossflower, as long as we don't scare of any of the other beasts." Gabu said.  
"That's true. And they are letting us sleep outside, for the time being. Also, we're like their guardians, with you eating toads and rats and such. It's like that mouse that was on the tapestry. What was his name?"  
"Martin the Warrior?"  
"Yeah, that one."  
Gabu laughed. "Well, I guess we've found a home. Just for now, we've found a place where we can be ourselves. We won't get in any more trouble for being friends."  
"Yeah, I know."

Gabu and Mei fell asleep, huddled against eachother, as the stars in the night sky blazed above them.


End file.
